


Pretty in Pink with his Bubblegum Lips

by JustLikeTomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pampering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Everything about Harry is pretty, from the pink painted nails to the soft bubblegum of his lips. His skin is soft and smooth, smelling sweetly of strawberries and cream, his cheeks tinted pink and glowing. He's just so, so lovely and Louis loves him so, so much.A short story about two soft, pretty, lovely boys.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little drabble I felt like I had to write after I got carried away on Twitter. I hope you enjoy it!

Harry’s not a girl, he doesn’t identify as one, he doesn’t want to be one. He just likes feeling and being pretty. He loves women, of course he does, but he wants to be a pretty boy – _Louis’_ pretty boy.

There’s nothing Harry loves more than Louis’ reaction when he gets home after two weeks to find Harry smelling like strawberries and cream, pink nails and even pinker lips, dressed in thin, soft clothes that cover satin-soft skin. Louis reaches up and brushes his thumbs across the pink tinted arch of Harry’s cheekbones, smiling at the way the skin glimmers slightly in the hazy glow of the setting sun.

Harry knows Louis doesn’t need him to be pretty, to shave his legs and rub smooth lotion into his skin, to use lips scrubs and put coconut oil into his hair. He loves it though. He knows Louis loves him unconditionally, knows he could be gross and sick and Louis would still love him, but he likes making an effort to be pretty for his boy. It makes him feel good, makes him happy. He doesn’t care about what anybody else says because the only opinion that really matters to him is Louis’, and he knows Louis supports him and everything he does.

Harry’s a boy. He likes being pretty. It’s as simple as that.

 

ﾟ*･✧°･ﾟ*･

 

Harry is in the middle of taking a hot, luxurious bath when his phone rings. The water is pink with small flowers floating on the surface of the water, flowers that stick to his skin when he reaches over the lip of the tub to pick his phone up from the floor.

“Hello,” he says with a small grin.

“Hi, baby,” Louis replies, his voice gentle in that way it always is when he’s talking to Harry and only Harry. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Harry says, closing his eyes as he lies further back in the tub. “’m in the bath.”

“Oh you are, are you?”

Harry beams, biting down on his bottom lip as he pictures Louis smiling with those beautiful crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He can’t help the small giggle that escapes and turns his face into his shoulder, feeling shy even though there’s no one else there.

“It’s pink.”

“Are you using the bath bomb I bought you? The one with the daisies.”

“Yes,” Harry says. “It smells pretty.”

“Just like you then, sweetheart.”

Harry giggles again, his fingertips and toes tingly with happiness. “What are you doing?”

“I’m talking to you, silly.”

“Lou,” Harry whines. “I’m serious.”

“I’ve been at the studio writing some songs about my favourite boy.”

“Oh, and who’s that?”

“I don’t think you know him. He has long curly hair and the prettiest green eyes.”

“Hey, I don’t have long hair anymore.” Harry pouts.

“I know. I never said I was writing about you,” Louis teases.

“Lou,” Harry whines again.

“Okay, okay. No need to get grumpy, darling.”

“I miss you,” Harry sighs. “I want you here with me.”

“I know you do, baby,” Louis says. “I want to be with you too.”

“We could be in the bath together. Naked. Did you hear that, Lou? Naked. We could be naked together right now.”

“You know what, H. I don’t think I did hear that.”

“Naked,” Harry says, biting down on his lip. “Naked. Naked. Naked.”

“Okay, that’s quite enough from you,” Louis says, laughing.

“I really do miss you though. It’s not the same without you here.”

“You never let me in the bath with you anyway,” Louis says, his voice inconceivably fond.

“Yeah, because you always splash and get the water all over the floor. It’s supposed to be _relaxing_.”

“I thought you liked it when I make waves!”

“No, I like it when you rub my feet.”

“Feet are gross.”

“Hey.” Harry pouts again. “My feet aren’t gross.”

“Yours are cute. Everybody else’s are gross though.”

“Yours are tiny.”

“Harold, don’t start this with me or I’ll put the phone down.”

“Please don’t, Lou. You’ve got big feet! Massive even.”

Harry can practically hear Louis rolling his eyes all the way from Los Angeles. “Shut it,” he grumbles.

“I’m starting to get pruny.” Harry sighs.

“Time to get out then, baby.”

“I don’t want to take the plug out. It’s so pretty.”

“Take one of those artsy pictures of yours and send it to me. I promise I’ll keep it.”

Knowing Louis, if Harry wanted him to keep a picture of his bathwater then he absolutely would.

“I’ll call you back in a bit, Lou. I need to get dry and stuff.”

“Okay, baby. Be quick. I miss you already.”

“If only everyone else knew how sappy you are.”

“You tell anyone and I’ll cut the rest of your hair off. You hear me?”

Harry snorts. “That’s really nice of you to say.”

“Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Boo.”

 

ﾟ*･✧°･ﾟ*･

 

After he’s made a cup of tea, Harry drags a plush pink cushion and a fleecy blanket onto the floor in their bedroom and sits down in the little nest he’s made. He chews on his bottom lip as he stares at the various nail polishes, silently appraising them. Does he order them by brand? By colour? By type?

**To Louis: how should I organise my nail polishes?**

Louis doesn’t reply instantly like he normally does, so Harry huffs and goes back to staring at the small bottles.

**To Louis: you’re the most unhelpful person ever**

**From Louis: I love you too**

**To Louis: so… nail polishes?**

**From Louis: idk, put the pastels at the front bc they’re your faves**

Harry smiles and puts his phone down, immediately reaching forward to start lining the bottles by colour. He knows it doesn’t really matter what order they go in, but they go on the shelf beside his vanity unit and he wants them to look pretty just like the rest of their bedroom.

It’s a mostly minimalistic room, the floor a light wood and the walls a comforting shade of cream. The bed is large with mint green covers and fluffy white pillows, thin slivers of sparkling silver sown into the covers as per Harry’s request to make it prettier. They have a fleecy blanket each for when they get cold in the winter or want to sit on the bed to watch a movie together before they go to sleep. Harry only wishes they had more nights they could spend that way, rather than spending them thousands of miles away with only a phone call to connect them.

Harry has spent more nights than he cares to remember with his face pressed into Louis’ pillow, his tears wetting the cotton, trying to breathe in as much of Louis’ scent as he can in the hope it’ll help soothe the ache of loneliness in his heart. It hurts every time he wakes in the night to an empty bed, Louis’ side cold and crisp and not slept in. It’s like a sucker punch in the morning when he wakes with a smile, reaching out, only to remember that Louis is on the other side of the world.

Harry can’t complain though. Louis loves him, has promised to love him in every life after this one too, and that is more than enough. It hurts sometimes, but it’s worth it – every day they fight is worth it.

Once he’s placed all of his nail polishes carefully onto his shelf he settles in front of his vanity and picks up his favourite bubblegum lip scrub, rubbing it gently over his lips until they’re perfectly soft and then licking it off, humming at the sweet taste of it. He smiles at the thought of every time he’s done this that Louis has leant over him from behind and licked it off for him, pressing messy upside down kisses all over his lips and cheeks and jaw and chin.

**To Louis: which lip balm should I use? Cherry, raspberry, or strawberry?**

**From Louis: strawberry**

**To Louis: bc it tastes good?**

**From Louis: yeah, but you taste better**

Harry covers his face with his hands and giggles. Louis makes him all kinds of warm and tingly and pretty. Always pretty. Louis always makes him feel pretty and lovely.

Harry is careful as he applies the lip balm, smiling when he’s done. He blows a kiss to himself in the mirror and then rolls his eyes at his own silliness. He sends Louis a quick picture of him pouting his lips, then sends one of him winking. He thinks it looks more like he’s about to have a seizure, but he’s sure Louis will find it funny and that’s worth everything.

Harry’s phone rings again and Harry answers it with a grin.

“Hello?”

“How do you always look so gorgeous, hm?”

Butterflies flutter in the pit of Harry’s stomach. Even after all these years, Louis’ compliments never fail to turn him into a blushing teenage girl with a crush.

“Are they nice and soft for me now?” Louis asks. “They’re always so soft and pretty, just like rose petals. I wish you were here so I could kiss you all night long.”

“Three days,” Harry whispers, playing with one of his pink make up brushes.

“Three days, baby.”

“Tell me a story, Lou,” Harry asks.

Harry puts Louis on speaker as he takes a bottle of Molton Brown’s strawberry body lotion and starts rubbing it into his supple skin, smiling at the sound of Louis’ calming voice as he tells him a silly story about nothing in particular. The only way the night could be any better was if Louis was actually there and rubbing the lotion in for him. Those are some of Harry’s favourite nights – when Harry and Louis have had pamper evenings and spent the rest of the night eating strawberries covered in chocolate with a romcom on the television, giggling as they feed each other until they’re licking chocolate from flushed skin and curling into each other, hands hot and searching and yearning, tongues finally meeting, bodies joining. Harry sighs at just the thought of it.

Harry has just finished painting his nails on one hand a pretty pastel pink when the doorbell rings. Harry swears and stands up, pulling a pair of white cotton panties on and wrapping himself in his white bathrobe.

“Sorry, the bell is ringing. I’ll call you back, Lou,” Harry says quickly.

“Okay, baby.”

Harry rushes down the stairs, blowing on his nails. He opens the door and when he looks up his hand falls to his side and his mouth drops open.

“Lou?” he chokes out, his eyes filling with tears. “What are you doing here?”

Louis steps into the house with a soft smile on his face, immediately reaching out and pulling Harry to him for a kiss. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck as they kiss, one hand sliding into his hair to scratch at his scalp. Harry melts under the attention, purring like a kitten. It only lasts a couple of minutes, but they’re both panting by the time they pull back.

“Hi, darling,” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek where a tear has fallen.

“I- I’m supposed to be meeting you in LA.”

Louis laughs. “Well I missed my boy, didn’t I? I couldn’t wait another three days.”

“But what about the pap walk tomorrow? What are they gon-“

Louis shuts him up with another kiss. “Shh, sweetheart. I’m here now and none of that matters. Okay?”

Harry nods, slumping into Louis and letting him take his weight.

“I’m home, baby. You’re okay.”

“You smell good,” Harry says, his voice muffled against Louis’ neck. He noses at the warm skin there, smiling as he sighs happily.

“Not as good as you do, I promise.”

“Wanted to feel good, be pretty,” Harry whispers.

“You’re the prettiest boy of all. If you let me, I'll spend all night showing you just how much I think so.”

"All night?"

Louis laughs. "Well, maybe a few hours because honestly, H, I'm knackered."

Harry laughs and peppers Louis' face with kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves waking up with Louis, he loves spending lazy days wrapped up in each other, he loves falling asleep in his arms. Today he gets to do it all and he's so, so immensely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, this story is officially a multi-chap! I don't know how long it's going to be, or how many parts. This story just feeds my need for soft, fluffy Harry and Louis, and is just for fun. We'll see where it takes me!

If there’s one thing Harry loves, it’s waking up warm and comfortable with Louis wrapped around him, keeping him safe. It’s comfort at it’s finest and it makes him so immensely happy that his heart feels like it could burst. He turns his head slightly, craning his neck in the hope he’ll be able to see Louis’ beautiful face in the hazy morning light.

“G’morning,” Louis says, his voice gruff.

Harry rolls over with a smile on his face, slotting back into Louis’ arms, his head resting on the pillow beside Louis’. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Louis presses forward and kisses Harry long and deep. “Me too, baby.”

“It’s grown more,” Harry says as he scratches at Louis’ facial hair. “Tickles.”

“Do you want me to shave it off?”

Harry shakes his head. “Only if you want to.”

“I don’t want to hurt this pretty face though,” Louis says, running the back of his fingers down Harry’s smooth cheek. “So pretty and soft.”

“You look good with it. Very handsome and rugged.”

Louis laughs, shoving at Harry’s shoulder. “We got in so much shit after that interview.”

“Worth it though,” Harry says.

“Absolutely,” Louis replies, leaning over to kiss Harry again.

“Do you ever think about what it’ll be like when we’re out? Y’know, whether they’ll put us in interviews together or if they’ll continue splitting us up.”

“Whatever is better marketing I suppose,” Louis says bitterly.

“Hey, turn that frown upside down.” Harry prods at Louis cheek, smiling triumphantly when Louis giggles.

“Sorry, I’m just still so pissed off. I know you don’t want to know this, but they’re really going to push the whole, ‘my album is about Eleanor,’ bullshit.”

“But- but they’re you’re songs! They’re about you!”

“I know, baby,” Louis says. “Oh Haz, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. C’mere.”

Harry pushes his face into Louis’ neck, curling his fingers against his bare chest. “It’s not fair. It’s your music. You shouldn’t have to lie.”

“The people that matter, they know it’s not the truth. They’ll read between the lines, just like they always do.”

“But still, this album is your baby.”

“No, you’re my baby and if I have to let them push the narrative to keep us safe, to keep _you_ safe, then I’m going to do it. Okay?”

“It’s not fair.” Harry huffs.

“I know it’s not, but it is what it is.”

Harry smiles sadly, looking down as he traces his fingertips across Louis’ tattoo. “It is what it is,” he whispers.

“C’mon. No more wallowing or sad talk, let’s go have a nice shower.”

“Okay, Lou.”

 

ﾟ*･✧°･ﾟ*･

 

Harry moans blissfully, Louis’ fingertips massaging the shampoo into Harry’s hair at just the right pressure, tugging on the curls intermittently just to hear Harry’s little sounds of pleasure. Louis does this every time. He knows that Harry turns into a purring kitten whenever anyone plays with his hair and it seems like it’s one of his greatest pleasures to make Harry go soft and pliant. Niall likes to play with Harry’s hair too, usually on the tour bus, but Louis hates it when that happens. Louis is territorial, especially when the other boys toy with Harry’s erogenous zones. Harry pretends to be annoyed by Louis’ jealousy, but he secretly (or maybe not so secretly) loves it.

“Feels so good,” Harry says with a sigh.

“We only have a couple of days, so if you think that I’m not going to make you feel good for every second of it then you’re wrong.”

Harry laughs. “Every second?”

“Well, I’m gonna try.”

“I want you to feel good too,” Harry says.

“You are making me feel good. You’re letting me take care of you and you know that that’s all I want. Besides, you made me feel amazing last night. Didn’t you, sweetheart?”

Harry blushes, letting out a small giggle. “I hope so.”

“You did. You were so wonderful for me.”

“You always look after me, I just wanted to look after you for a while.”

Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder and then instructs him to tip his head back, so that Louis can rinse the shampoo out for him.

“Pass me the conditioner please, love,” Louis says softly.

Harry finds Louis’ coconut conditioner and passes him that because even though Louis is right there, Harry knows their time is limited, he misses him already, and he just wants to smell like him.

“So this is why I keep coming home to a half empty bottle, hm?”

“Smells like you.”

Louis spins Harry around and pulls him into a hug, squeezing him tightly as he peppers kisses up the length of Harry’s neck. “You’re perfect, you know that? You’re so perfect to me.”

“And there’s no one better than you,” Harry whispers in reply.

“One day it’ll be like this always. We’ll wake up together and go to sleep together and we won’t have to count down the days we have left. I promise.”

“I know, Lou.”

“You’re so good, Harry. So, so good. You do so well.”

“Sometimes I don’t think I’m strong enough, but you keep me strong. You always have done.”

“Darling,” Louis sighs, pressing up onto his tiptoes to kiss Harry again. “You and me, we’re going to make it through.”

“Kiss me,” Harry says, reaching down to grab two handfuls of Louis’ arse and lifting until Louis’ legs are wrapped around his waist. He presses him against the shower wall, giggling when Louis yelps from the coldness of the tiles.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Louis says with a frown.

“Kiss me, Lou,” Harry whispers. “Please.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but gives in to Harry’s request within a matter of seconds. He kisses him long and hard and deep, both of them shuddering with the immensity of their feelings.

 

ﾟ*･✧°･ﾟ*･

 

“This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed at home…”

“Lou, stop! No, no, no. _Please,_ “ Harry gasps between giggles, his towel unraveling from around his waist.

“This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none,” Louis continues, beaming as he tickles Harry’s toes, “and this little piggy went, wee, wee, wee, all the way home!”

Harry curls up on the bed, laughing maniacally as he kicks out against Louis’ prodding fingers. “ _Lou_ ,” he whines.

“Aw, is Harry ticklish?” Louis teases.

“You know I am!”

“You’re just so cute. Look at these itty, bitty, little toes,” Louis says, holding Harry’s feet and kissing each toe. He pushes himself up onto his knees and leans further forward until he’s blowing raspberries on Harry’s tummy. “I just wanna eat you up.”

Harry grins widely, reaching down to card his fingers through Louis’ soft fringe. Their eyes meet and Louis’ expression is so fond that it almost takes Harry’s breath away. He thinks he should be used to it now after seven years, the way Louis looks at him as if he’s everything, but Harry really can’t believe that this beautiful boy loves him so much. Out of everyone in the world, Louis chose him to love and spend his life with. It’s Harry he chose to make promises with about forever. Sure they fight sometimes, but they work on their relationship, they fight for it everyday, and that’s how Harry knows that forever is a sure thing.

“You’re so pretty.” Louis sighs, crawling up Harry’s body until he’s hovering above him, noses brushing. “How are you always so pretty?”

“Pretty for you, Lou.”

Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yeah, my baby.”

Harry blushes, turning his face into his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t get shy on me now,” Louis says softly. “I love you a lot, okay?”

Harry nods and turns his head to look up at Louis again. “I love you too.”

“How about we braid your hair? We can do those pretty French braids.”

“I’d like that,” Harry says, smiling widely, his dimple popping. “Can I paint your nails?”

“Of course, baby. What colour?” Louis asks.

“Blue and green pastels.”

“Can you put that glitter stuff on top? It always looks so pretty when you do.”

Harry nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

Harry loves Louis so much, he really does. He knows that Louis would never paint his own nails, that it’s not something he personally is that interested in, but he indulges Harry always. He lets Harry paint his nails because he knows it’s something Harry enjoys. Louis is so selfless, so generous, so kind. He always has been.

They grab their blankets and duvet and make their way to the living room, making a small nest in the centre. Louis lights the candles dotting around the room, while Harry grabs them a glass of orange juice each. They put on _The Notebook_ and settle down on the floor together, both naked, curling around each other to watch the movie. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry can already feel his eyelids drooping.

Later they’ll do hair and nails and make up, play dress up in their bedroom, dance around in their underwear, kiss and cuddle and make love. Later they’ll do it all. For now, Harry is falling asleep for a late morning nap, knowing that today everything is okay. He’s so happy. Louis makes him so happy. It’s a really beautiful thing and Harry is so immensely thankful. Louis is his soul mate and he is thankful for him everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
